Mating Mark
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: With the sexual tension so high, how long will the dominate Vampires last before taking this beautiful submissive that gets her rocks off on being ordered around by dominate males? They know what she deeply desires because she is their Mate, and are all too happy to give it to her. To draw it out and change her. To mark their mate and claim what is theirs. ... Her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mating Mark**_

Summary: In a world where one female is mated to a whole coven, the Cullens find themselves drawn to a beautiful badass human, my OC. With the sexual tension so high, how long will the dominate Vampires last before taking this beautiful submissive that gets her rocks off on being ordered around by dominate males? They know what she deeply desires because she is their Mate, and are all too happy to give it to her. To draw it out and change her. To mark their mate and claim what is theirs. ... _Her._

**Okay...**

My OC is a mixture of Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. XD I know it sounds alittle wierd... okay Alot. Bella in submissiveness, even more submissive. But as I said, she's badass. She will crave danger, darkness, and she wants to be dominated. Like Esme when it comes to children, very empathic when it comes to them. Rosalie when she angered by stupid human boys. Her power will be a succubus with visions, only hers will be definite. Not like Alice's that is based on choices. She's like a darker version of all the girls. Yess ... Edward can read her mind .. and the Naughty little things she thinks. *wink, wink. Nudge, Nudge.* Her blood won't sing to him. Like Twilight, except she won't be afraid to say 'No' to guys, she'll be prettier than Bella - Even Rosalie, and while Bella has Edward the prude, she will have Jasper the sexy empath God Of War, Edward the (not prude) mind reader, Emmett and his carefree attitude with sexy body, and Carlisle the sexy doctor. They won't be animal drinkers but they will be wearing those itchy contacts to blend in.

Her mother died when she was little, and her father abused her up until she was eight, and he to was mysteriously killed. She lived with her Aunt and will live uncle Charlie, but she's not close to him. She's seventeen, and is a mixture of almost everything but mostly Italian. She will attend Fork's high school, a supposed to be nineth grader but Tenth grade with Jasper. Best part is? In all the mist of teenage horny boys that she can't stand, Even more Horny, Dominate, Male Vamps are lurcking in the mist. They know what she deeply desires because she is their Mate, and are all too happy to give it to her. To draw it out and change her. To mark their mate and claim what is theirs. ... _Her._

*Swoon* I envy her.

Well... I guess it's time for you all to meet Alessandra ("Aly") Marie Cortez

**Rated M (obiviously) **

**:)**

**Romance\ Hurt&Comfort \ suspense **

I dragged my converse covered feet through the airport of Port Angeles, scanning the heads for my Uncle Charlie's face when the view infront of me disappeared through my black shaded designer sunglasses.

_White Pale chalky skin. A range of colorful eyes - first blue, then green, brown, and another blue were slowly, one by one, dissolving into a deep black then turning into red. Holding something that got me startled, yet hot and bothered at the same time. The dominate, lustful glint was in them that I always liked for some reason._

When it stopped, my feet obeyed as well. I was thankful I was wearing glasses, my eyes get a far away look and they glaze over when I have these visions. I stood there, rubbing my left eye faking tiredness then moved on to my right, thinking. Making it seem like I was tired, which I was so it wasn't hard. I don't know what to make of it.

My visions, even though I don't know why I get them, are NEVER wrong. It gets me edgy ... of how accurate they are all the time. Another thing is that I was never the goody-too-shoes girl, yet something about that vision made my panties get alittle creamed. The glint in those red eyes - the hunger, the need to dominate, the lust. I was still an virgin but the truth was I wanted that ... It leaves me empty ... not having sex. I can be a mean bitch when I want to be but that's only with horny boys that don't know what to do with it if they had the chance or with Snot nosed brats, Prisses, who think they are better than anybody and everybody else.

I shivered and pulled my olive skinned hand away from my aquamarine eyes that had little gold in them. I ran my hand through dark brown curly chestnut hair that came to my midback and my bangs that covered my eyebrows, and looked down at my black tight t - shirt and dark blue tight jeans. Making sure everything was in it's place as I adjusted my bags in my hands. My Lapis Lazuli ring and my 'A' scrabble ring glinted in the sunlight as it tried to make it's way out of the clouds and through the windows.

_Nows, not the time to think about the vision... file and save that for later._

I finally saw him, and made my way over. After the awkward introducions, as if we were just meeting each other, we went to his Cop Car. I expected this, him being the Chief of Police and all but that didn't stop me from scrunching up my nose. I need to get myself a car. I wasn't rich, but I wasn't poor either.

He tried to make conversation but I didn't want to. I never was close to him, even when I was little, so why would he make an effort now? My mother, his sister, died in child birth with me. But when I was with my good for nothing dead beat dad that abused me, he didn't contact me. Nobody did not even my Aunt, and she's the scatter brained person that just got married to my new Uncle, Phil. Someone else to take care of her, not that I mind doing it. It got me learning how to balance a checkbook at age fourteen, make sure that food was in the house, the electric on, and everything. As I kept hearing him talk about how his life has been, I started to feel alittle guilty. He _was _trying ... even though there wasn't much effort.

"I missed you Uncle Charlie, I'll glad I'm here." I said, not being able to fake the truth. I _did _miss him, and I _was _glad I was here. The second part was not because of him though, something was here that told me I belonged here. With it. And the feeling that it would accepted me, _Consume _me - made me feel edgy with anticipation.

He smiled, blushed with compliment, and stared robotically straight ahead.

I haven't been accepted at all in my life, with my _... gift _I was a well known - what word did they use when I was growing up, Ohhh now I remember - _Freak. _I was too much a _Freak_ for friends, to much a _Freak _for love ... for comfort ... for a loving family. My mother would have, but she died in child birth. I can't blame her though, things happen, but that's not what my dad did. He abused me, until I was eight when he was mysteriously killed. No body was found, some say he skipped off, but I knew better. After that I skipped from foster home to foster home. A broken house, through the system, and back again. It was a never ending cycle. My Aunt stepped in when I was fourteen. I am seventeen now, going into tenth grade. But being accepted, even if their is a slight chance of it because I wouldn't dare get my hopes up.

I shook my head back and forth to clear the images, as we pulled up to the house. _Not the time, again, Jeez Alessandra._

I followed silently as he gave me a tour, lastly stopping in the room I was staying in. It was not too small but not large either with a bookshelf, a outdated computer on a desk, a comfy bed with a wide range of blues in color, and I was surprised to see my favorite shade of lavender purple on the walls. Huh, seems Uncle Charlie knows me after all.

"Sue from the La Push painted the walls.. I know it's not mu-" I felt bad for this, he was taking my awe as me hating it, and so I couldn't let him to continue.

"Uncle Charlie it's great. Thank you." I said as if I was a timid mouse that I was feeling.

"Your welcome." He said through a cough, as he walked out the door and left. I like that Uncle Charlie didn't hover.

I put my clothes away and decided to go downstairs to hang out with Charlie. Seeing him in the livingroom, watching a football game, I smiled slightly.

"_I _like the Patriots. Tom Brady is awesome." I teased him lightly as he was rooting for the opposing team, _The Giants. _He gave me the wide eyed look that could only be contributed as 'Girl knows football?' My smile turned into a smirk as The Patriots got a touchdown. "See?" I said cheekily, as I turned my back into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. Ketchup, Beer and a donut. I rolled my eyes, how did this man survive?

"Uncle Charlie, can I go food shopping?" I asked as I made my way over to him, my eyes downcast on the white soft carpet.

"Yeah, the money jar is on my counter. You could take the Chevy Truck outside, The blacks gave it to me as a gift for you."

I was surprised, but I guess it would take me to get a new car and go food shopping.

"Okay, thanks, but is there a a car dealership in Forks?"

"No, you would have to go to Port Angeles. Do you need money for it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Uncle Charlie. I got it taken care of." With that, I went into the kitchen to grab money and ran upstairs to get my purse.

I left with a thank you to charlie. I guess the Chevy did look like it was one of those trucks that you see in an accident where the other car is torn apart while the truck only has a dent. But I am not clumsy and as I got in and turned the key, I realized I needed something that went over fourty three and didn't sound like a vengeful Lion.

I did a quick scan of my future and made my way into the dealership that had what I wanted. Walking in I went around the annoying salesman that was fucking me with his eyes and made my to the blue and black 2011 Camarro. Poping the hood, I scanned everything to make sure it was in top condition. While I was doing so, I failed to notice four new additions but I _did_ feel eyes on my back.

"I'll take it!" I screamed out in joy as I turned to the salesman who was shocked and horny.

_Perv! I'm under eighteen fucker. _

That was when I noticed.. _them. _

They weren't gawking at me but didn't look away from me either. One was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter with dark curly hair with dark cinnamon brown eyes. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular and was honey blond with bright electrifying blue eyes. Another was young, he was blond with royal blue eyes, like the others he was tall. The last was lanky, less bulky with untidy, bronze hair with deep forest green eyes. He was more boyish than the others. But all had they all looked alike. Every one of them was chalky pale like snow, and as they stared at me I could see their eyes get darker. My pulse jumped but not in fear. Something about them calmed and made me frantic at the same time. Damn them and their hotness. They looked at me like how every girl wanted to be looked at.. like she was the only girl in the world. The only one that mattered.

Damn _I'll_ take the car and let _them _take _me _on it. I saw their eyes get darker as I creamed, drenching my thong as it ran down my legs. Damn, Bad Virgin. _Bad. _... Maybe they could punish me? _No, BAD! _What the hell is wrong with me? Bad hormones.

I was forced to remember my vision.

_White Pale chalky skin. A range of colorful eyes - first blue, then green, brown, and another blue were slowly, one by one, dissolving into a deep black then turning into red. Holding something that got me startled, yet hot and bothered at the same time. The dominate, lustful glint was in them that I always liked for some reason._

It was them... it had to be. I saw the bronze hair one look at me with his head tilted to the side in confusion with intensified lust. As if he knew what I was thinking. No, I was reading to much into this. Really, Alessandra, you need to get a life.

Suddenly I got another one. _A frightened Uncle Charlie staring at something with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Alessandra. But I need to do this, they will .. help you." He turned to the men I couldn't see and with a nod he left. A piercing shot in my arm. _I blinked in shock, and shut my eyes in fear as I felt arms around me, roughly shaking me. I tried to get free, but when I couldn't something took him off of me and wrapped something strong around me. Something cold and hard, vibrating in what I think was... growls? I heard hisses.

"Shh." A voice of the person holding me said, while a couple hands that were also cold rubbed my back, "Everything will be alright."

No. It wouldn't. They don't understand. My visions are never wrong.. but I can try to change them. Uncle Charlie can't find out about them... No matter what. I tried to detangle myself from the person but they held on alittle tighter. I needed to get the car paid for it and go food shopping. I needed to. That what Uncle knew what I was doing... and if I come back without them... I just got here. Just thought that I would be accepted.

Suddenly the arms reluctantly left me, but their presence still lingered. It did things to my body, even though I was in shock, and I didn't know why. I never acted like this. My hormones never acted like this and it was all going too fast. I didn't even know them. I couldn't even thank them even though I wanted to. I suddenly felt calm, complete and utter calm for the first time since I could remember.

"Do you still want the car or not?" The rude salesman asked.

I opened my mouth, with my eyes still downcasted on the ground, but a pleasant voice stated it for me, "Yes."

I saw one of the blondes, the older one take out a black card and the salesman eyes were wide.

"Y- Yes, sir."

No, I couldn't let them do that.

"Shh." A pale hand snaked it's way around me, pulling me to him. I looked but at the muscular built one but my eyes fluttered closed when I felt his cock grazing my folds leaving me gasping. Nobody did that before. It felt so good. My body shivered in pleasure as I noted my body wasn't feeling empty like it always did. "You are too hot for your own damn good. I'm Emmett. That's Jasper," The honey blonde one that seemed lust was pouring out of him, "and Edward." The bronze. "Carlisle is the one in the room."

"Seems she not only has visions ... but she's a succubus.. a virgin submissive one at that." Edward murmured too low for me to hear that all I heard was a hum, delicious growls from the other two followed by Emmett grazing my magic spot again this time harder as I mewled like a cat who finally got what she wanted. I was wet, and as turned on as I was, I knew this wasn't the time.. or place. I just didn't want him to stop.

I didn't know when carlisle came back but when I heard another voice that had a well covered up english accent, I knew it had to be him. I felt his hand snake around my stomach from behind and started to play with the skin under my shirt and alittle under my jeans, playing with my baby blue thong strap.

"They are right. It's not the time or place." He said and whispered in my ear then, "But we promise we will do it to you soon. We will taint you, would you like that?"

_Oh, God. Yes._

I moaned, but when I looked up they were gone. I felt things in my hand and realized it was keys and a piece of paper telling me I owned the exact car I wanted. I got in and drove to the food market, feeling empty. I huffed and scoffed at my lack of control. Way to go, Cortez! But it's their fault, they were the ones being sexual. I went back to the feeling of Emmett's hard cock hitting just exactly where my special spot was. I never felt this way. Boys usually annoyed me. Gah! I got home and after I put everything away, made spagetti and after we ate I took a well deserved cold shower.

I thought about them. All four of them, imagining them doing things that I could only imagine. My finger was small and thinner than the size I wanted, and I wondered what about them sent me to do this. It was something much deeper than attraction. My inexperienced hands made me feel wierd as I touched myself. But it wasn't enough.

Suddenly I felt a powerful wave of lust wash over me that I didn't know where it came from, nor was I questioning it. My one hand grabbed my left breast tightly while my other hand started to lightly stroke myself until it became to much. I squirted all over the place, satisfied. I wrapped a towel around me, dropping it when I was in front of the dresser. I put on a thong. It was black with silver champagne bottles on it and put a lacy black bra.

I looked up and parted my red tinted lips in shock as I caught four pairs of black eyes. I turned only to find they weren't there anymore. I shook my head, climbing into bed. I quickly searched the future only to find nothing out of the ordinary. I drifted off to sleep under the dark blue covers not noticing that the beautiful red eyes had come back in four groups of two.

_I like smut. And who says they can't tease. :) they are just getting her worked up so when they take her she will love it. She will try and find her way through her emotions. But being a virgin with a succubus power is conflicting her. She thought that no one could match her , and now she sees that she is wrong. I'm not trying to hurry the smut. I am trying to have the smexy Cullens tease her before they take her. To see how she reacts to them, even if she thinks it's wrong to have sex with four sexy people, the Cullens ~ Vampires ~ don't see that. But they will. And it's not all smut. They comforted her. _

_So don't worry even though they just met, they are trying to get a reaction out of her._

_... and they sure did that. :)_

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Thank you so, SO much for tye reviews!**

_Cold fingers touched my nipples, making me shiver as they trailed down my body slowly and cupped my sex. Thrusting slowly in my passage lightly. I moaned loudly as other cold fingers that were long and thick entered to join the first. I looked up, seeing several pairs of red eyes slowly turning dark with lust as my arousal penetrated the air. Hard lips kissed me softly asking for entrance, I moaned in his mouth as the fingers shoved into me harder, my hair was pulled lightly and a spasm of pain and pleasure racked through my body as they hit my barrier that said I was still innocent._

I gasped for air as I bolted up out of my sleep, hearing a knock.

"Alessandra..?" I could hear the sleepiness in Uncle Charlie and felt bad that I woke him. I could feel myself soaked through my underwear, could smell the sweet honey scent and as uncomfortable as it was, my mouth watered alittle.

"Sorry Uncle Charlie, nightmare." I lied as well as possible. I heard him say goodnight, wished me sweet dreams and I could hear his heavy foot falls to his room. God, I need my own place. I slowly closed my eyes, thinking about my dream and paired with what happened at the car dealership and rubbed my hands down my tense body. I never had wet dreams, never cared about sex with anyone, but here I was lusting of guys I don't even know. I suppose fans of super stars do it alot, but this was different somehow. It wasn't just a mere crush on a boy band. I bit my lip hard as it got harder to breathe and I fell off of the edge in my orgasm, tasting alittle blood as I tried to stop the sounds from coming out of my mouth. Sighing in pleasure, I went off the dreamland, my finger still in my underwear under the covers.

.~.

I sighed in irritation before getting out of bed, not wanting to leave the comfort it held but knowing I had to. Not even a half a day, and I have to go back to school. I put on a black push up lacey bra that looked sexy on me and my 36C breasts, with a matching lacey thong. I put on a tight gray shirt that had leopard prints an it buttoned in the back, put on comfortable and chic fold-over black jeans, they had a long bootleg cut. I went through my shoes and put on a feisty wedge sneaker that had a vegan leather upper with a lace-up front and spiked Velcro strap. High top design fits with soft faux-fur lining and rests on a hidden 3 and a half wedge heel.

Breakfast with Uncle Charlie was a quiet event. He wished us good luck at school and him as he left for the day. After brushing my teeth and got my hooded toggle-front wool coat on and my bookbag ready to go out the door but paused as I walked in the livingroom. Up on the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room that had a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and Aunt Renee in Las Vegas, a baby picture if me that was taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. There was some of me doing gymnastics, soccer and baseball. But the last one made me pause. Dark eyes boared into mine as I looked at them, but looked away not wanting to have a panic attack and quickly looked at her. I picked it up, noting that it was dusty, and ran my finger on her face, cleaning it.

Momma..

I shook my head and grabbed my book bag, walking out of the door before I knew it. The cold air hit my face hard and I dried the tears that I didn't know where there. I was practically on auto pilot as I made my way to my car. I put it in, drive as I shook my head a little more. I gulped and then sucked in some air, letting it out slowly - I could do this.

I calmed down as I parked, breathing slowly and letting it out before getting out and walking to the school as I felt eyes on me. I held my head high.

Alessandra,.You are a survivor. Not a victim. And today is a brand new day.

.~.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door to the office, inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses who wore a purple t-shirt and jeans.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Hello." I greeted, hiding my thoughts about the woman with a smile. There is a time and place. "My name is Alessandra Cortez" I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Niece of the Chief, broken from her parent's deaths, come home at last. Ugh, I hated doing this all over again. I hated moving around. It was so annoying being a curiosity everywhere you go - a freak. I had enough of that with my 'gift' or whatever you want to call it. Seeing things that haven't happened yet. It's as annoying as I find people annoying.I didn't get along with anyone my age group either.. I still have that problem, Aunt Renee called me an old soul.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe. She went through my sophomore classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. I smiled gratefully even though it was pointless. I could "see" where to go - but of course she didn't know that. She then smiled at us and hoped, like Charlie, that we would like it here in Forks. I smiled at her, grateful, before going to my first class.

I bit my lip in an effort to try and not smile as I saw that Jasper, the one that practically oozed lust, was in my history class. My stomach was doing flips, all the sadness and nervousness that was in me went away as soon as the teacher told me to sit by him.

Oh, today was looking up to be _good_.

**Please review? Thanks. :)**


End file.
